


Star trek- A new hope.

by Buttercupchocolate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones and Jim are platonic soulmates, F/M, Jim doesn't know how to father, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Tarsus vi, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Protective George Kirk, Protective Spock, Spock adopts Saavik, yet Spock is a natural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupchocolate/pseuds/Buttercupchocolate
Summary: A group of scientist have brought George Kirk forward in time in the hopes of creating the perfect soldier to help them win the war against a greater enemy of the universe than the empire.





	1. Prolouge

He had just set the coordinates for the collision course and sat down in his chair when he heard the cries of his newborn child.  
“What is it?” he asked, his voice elevated a little from adrenalin and fear.  
“A boy,” came Wynona’s soft, affectionate voice from the other end of the communication relay.  
“A boy?” He asked with a slight chuckle, joy suddenly overbearing his fear, “Tell me about him.”  
“His beautiful… George, you should be here,” he could hear his wife’s voice waver as she finished her reply. Causing his grin that had broken out on his face to fall.  
“What are we going to call him?” he asked calmly.  
“We can name him after your father.”  
“Tiberius are you kidding me?” a slight chuckled escaped him before he continued, “No that’s the worse. Let’s name him after your dad. Let’s call him Jim.”  
“Jim… Okay, Jim, it is.”  
His heart began to race even faster as he drew closer and closer to the impact zone. He breathing was becoming harsher and faster as he came closer to his death.  
“Sweetheart, can you hear me?”  
“I can hear you!” he heard his wife cry.  
“I love you so much, I love you…”  
But he couldn’t finish his sentence as the ship finally came into contact with the Romulan attackers.  
He closed his eyes as the impact of the collision threw him out of his chair.  
He braced himself to either souring heat or for his body to hit the viewing screen of his ship… But neither came.  
Instead, he felt a familiar tingle of a transporter beam, then a slight bump as he landed on something cold a metallic.  
Perplexed he opened his eyes, only to find himself in a cramp small room.  
He began to look around the room frantically.  
The walls of the room were painted white. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought it was a hospital room, but there was no hospital equipment as he looked around the room, just a large one way mirror; he assumed it was a one way mirror and not just a normal mirror as it was so large and wide he didn’t see what over reason for it being there, and a metal door which was sealed shut.  
He finally looked down at what he had landed on and saw that it was some sort of machine. It looked like an old fashioned electric chair but elevated, it had wires hooked into it which he noticed were coming from the bottom of the wall the one way mirror was situated on.  
“You fools you have brought aboard the wrong person!”  
He jumped as he heard the sudden exclamation.  
___________________________________________________  
Meanwhile on the other side of the one way mirror the scientists were quivering by their equipment, all except two that is. They were all different species from both the empire and the federation.  
Finally, after a few seconds of silence, a Klingon scientist by the name of Luqara spoke up.  
“Please forgive us, benefactor. The machine has never been tested before. You are lucky that we managed to bring this person through in one piece”.  
The other scientists begged for the Klingon to shut up during her speech but she ignored them.  
Their unseen boss was silent for a few seconds before they spoke up, “No matter… This could work out for us. After all the federation is far more powerful than the empire.”  
Her bosses finally statement made her bristle a little but she kept her calm.  
“Prepare him for enhancements,” the voice said before ending their communications with the scientists.  
“Enhancements? What enhancements?!” George finally shot up from the chair and ran up to the glass.  
He began to bang his fist on it.  
“Where am I? What is this place?!” he demanded.  
“Calm yourself, Mr Kirk. All will be explained to you in time,” Luqara told him through unseen speakers.  
The door to the room opened and an Andorian and a Bajoran scientist came towards George with a hypo.  
He ran at them and managed to knock them over. Using the bodies as leverage he pushed himself up and ran towards what looked like an exit.  
“Mr Kirk, come back. You cannot escape,” Luqara called out from her position near the one way glass.  
‘Just watch me’, he thought as he ran through the corridors of the ship, he assumed it was a ship any.  
He needed to get out of there and find a way to get back to Wynona and his sons. Don’t get him wrong he was thankful that these aliens had rescued him from the Kelvin, but he didn’t want to become their test subject as thanks.  
He stopped to catch his breath shortly and looked behind him only to see that no one was following him.  
This confused him slightly, but he didn’t stop for long and soon he was back to running through the corridors.  
He ran for what felt like hours; but was in fact only 5 minutes, when he came to a set of double doors. They were huge, thrice the size of him in both height and width.  
Curious he opened one of them. It took some effort but he managed to open it enough so that he could step foot through the gap.  
The amount of effort it took to open the door made him shut his eyes. So when he did finally open them, he let out a gasp of shock.  
The doors opened up onto the top of a grassy cliff.  
He walked closer towards the edge of the cliff and took in his surroundings.  
The building he had just exited from was large, tall and metallic. It was painted green so that it was blended in with the trees and rocky hills it was surrounded by.  
In the valley below the cliffs were more trees and hills, though he could see that there were 3 separate large buildings. Each with unique and different architecture. Right below where he was stood he could see a river, which was being filled with water from a waterfall which had formed from a crack in the rock halfway down the cliffs face.  
“I told you, you cannot escape Mr Kirk. No ships come to or from this planet and the forests are filled with dangerous beasts.”  
George spun around swiftly and saw the Klingon scientist walking out of the door, a few of the other scientist following her out very closely.  
He backed away from them.  
“There is nowhere for you to go,” she said again as she began to walk towards him.  
He took another step back and almost toppled over backwards. Once he balanced himself out again he looked behind him to see that he was right on the edge of the cliff.  
“Come with us Mr Kirk and we will make you strong and powerful,” Luqara began to bargain with him, her arms stretched out wide as if to beckon him.  
He shook his head and took one last look behind him before jumping off of the edge of the cliff.  
As he plummeted towards the water he thoughts turned towards his newly born son. Jim.  
He hoped and prayed that he survived this fall so that he could find a way to get off of this planet and be with his wife and children.  
Especially his children. He wanted to watch them grow up, make friends, make enemies, find love and have kids of their own.  
He grunted as he fell through some tree branches on his way down and hissed when a couple of them cut into his flesh.  
At the top of the cliff, the scientists ran towards its edge and peered down.  
The Andorian scientist bent to the ground to get a better look at the drop, but not before asking with a worried look on his face, “Would he survive a fall of that height?  
“I hope so. Otherwise, we will have to use the machine again and the next subject might not come through whole…” an Orion scientist said, sounding a little worried herself.  
“Salvir. What is the likelihood that he is going to survive such a fall?” Luqara asked as she turned to look at her friend.  
The rouge Vulcan scientist looked bored as he stated, “There is insignificant data as I did not get a chance to check the man’s vitals before he decided to run away. But if he is 100% healthy then there is an 81.78% chance that he will survive.”  
“And if he isn’t 100% healthy?” Luqara inquired.  
Salvir just shrugged. Causing her to frown.


	2. Meet the children.

New Vulcan: Stardate- 2264.42  
Spock looked on sadly at the child sitting alone a short distance in front of him. She was no more than 6. She had sort dark brown curls and bright green eyes and her cheeks still had baby fat on them, making her look slightly younger than she actually was.  
Her face was scrunched up slightly in concentration as she played with a pleenok.  
“She is doing remarkably well in her lessons. She is a fast learner.”  
Spock looked towards his father with a raised eyebrow, wondering why his father had brought him here and why he was telling him this.  
As if to answer his question Sarek continued, “She has yet to be adopted since she came to the orphanage 6 weeks ago.”  
“Have you brought me here to tell me you are adopting her?” Spock wondered.  
Sarek shook his head, “No Spock… I am wanting you to adopt her.”  
Spock's eyes widened in shock.  
“Father?”  
“It is only logical that you adopt her Spock. You will not be giving me any grandchildren any other way,” Sarek said casually, though he tightened his fists behind his back. He was beginning to feel slightly awkward, though he would never admit it.  
Spock blushed. He knew that his father was referring to the fact that as a hybrid he was infertile, but a small part of him thought for a second that he was referring to his resent and final break up with Nyota.  
Not 2 weeks prior to arriving on New Vulcan she had taken him to the observation room and told him that she couldn’t be in a relationship with him anymore as his heart was no longer in it and probably hadn’t been for years. He didn’t and still doesn’t know what she meant. But as he told her he didn’t understand, she had simply smiled sadly, kissed him on the cheek and said that he would one day.  
“Why can’t you adopt her?” he asked.  
“They will not let me,” was all his father said in return, making Spock frown in confusion.  
Before he could ask why Sarek asked instead, “Will you adopt her, Spock?”  
Spock turned back to the young child and pondered on it. Could he adopt her? He did want to help his people in whatever way he could, him wanting to do so was one of the reasons why he and Nyota and ‘broken up’ with each other the year before. But he didn’t know if he was actually ready to have a child of his own yet.  
As if sensing his thoughts his father bargained, “You do not have to raise her if you do not want to do so. But if you do decide to adopt her, then at least take her with you for a month or so, so that you can form a familial bond with her.”  
Spock looked away from the girl, who had put her toy down by now and was just watching them as the other Vulcans that were in the plaza the orphanage tent was in walked about.  
As Spock was about to look away again the child made eye contact with him. And as they stared at each other for those brief few seconds, Spock knew that he couldn’t say no to his father’s request. 

Meanwhile, at the docks, Jim was watching as his crew went about enjoying their short but much needed shore leave.  
He was leaning against some boxes, which was making a nearby Vulcan practically vibrate with annoyance.  
“Jim!”  
Jim turned and moved away from the boxes, much to the nearby Vulcan’s relief as he began to rearrange the boxes which had been moved slightly from Jim leaning on them.  
But as soon as he had turned around his heart sped up slightly with panic. As there stood Carol Marcus with a blue eyed, blond haired toddler in her arms.  
His son.  
“Carol… What are you doing here?”  
“The science vessel I was working for has retired. So Starfleet has reassigned me to the T’pak… It’s a new science vessel that Starfleet has commissioned for a new mission…”  
He didn’t like where this was going. Especially with the way Carol was phrasing her reply.  
“I… They are wanting to take it into the neutral zone, Jim. I can’t take David with me.”  
And there it was.  
“I- I can’t look after him either. A starship is no place for a baby!” he stuttered, looking at his son wide eyed as the boy tilted his head to the side like an inquisitive puppy would.  
“You’re the only family he has besides me and your mother.”  
“But… But,” Jim stumbled trying to find an excuse.  
It wasn’t against regulations to have children aboard a starship though it was pretty rare. Especially for the Enterprise after the York town incident the year prior. Though statically it was way less dangerous to be aboard a giant starship than it was a simple science vessel.  
Jim sighed and took his son from his foolish one night stand.  
“Nobody even knows I have a son. Well besides Bones,” he said softly watching as his son started to play with his hair; which he hadn’t managed to have cut yet so was a little bit longer than he normally had it.  
“Well now they will,” Carol said sounding a little annoyed. 

“He doesn’t talk much does he,” he stated after a few minutes of silence, pulling his son's hand away from his shirt collar.  
“It’s because you’re a stranger. He’ll warm up to you eventually,” she said softly, stroking her son’s cheek.  
“Oh,” Was all Jim said, finally letting his son down.  
David walked to his mother and hugged her legs making her chuckle slightly.  
She bent down so that she was level with her son and smiled sadly, tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
“David, honey. Mummy has to go away for a little while, so you will be staying with your daddy for a little while.”  
“What?” David asked, finally speaking.  
He looked worried as Carol began to cry.  
“I can’t take you to work with me so you have to go to work with your father. Don’t worry, mummy will be back before you know it,” he cried.  
She then brought her son to her chest into a tight hug.  
After a minute of her crying and hugging her child she sighed, released him and stood back up straight.  
“Do you know how long the mission will actually take?” Jim whispered.  
Carol shook her head and picked up her bag; which Jim didn’t even realise until that moment that she even had one.  
She then bent down again to kiss her son on the forehead, before walking away, looking back over her shoulder every once in a while.  
After a bit of silence, Jim finally asked, “So… Erm, David what do you like to do for fun?”  
“Play science!” his son replied, turning around to face his father with a grin.  
He could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pleenok is a Vulcan children's toy which helps them learn and develop logic for those who want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write my own version of the fourth movie which should hopefully be coming out later this year.  
> I do hope they keep it about time travel so that Jim can meet George.
> 
> This isn't Beta; as you could probably tell, so I only have Grammarly to help me (and that only helps me so much). So any other mistakes you spot in my work are my own.


End file.
